Harry Potter and the Staff of the Phoenix
by Green Phoenix
Summary: Harry is feeling a sudden outburst of magical energy. Adding to that wierd thing, he receives a staff in the middle of the night which has ancient writing on it which no one can see but Harry. Please R/R.
1. Good Old Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Staff of the Phoenix

**_Chapter 1: Good old Hogwarts_**

**__**

**__**

        Harry lay down in his four-poster bed thinking about his summer. It had been the best one Harry had ever had. Sirius had been freed. But since Sirius didn't have a house yet, he and Harry stayed Hogwarts. Harry remembered the look on Aunt Petunia's face when Sirius came inside. He was filthy from staying in hiding. A family of rats, which scattered all around the house, accompanied him. He had found this family of rats and had fed them and taken care of them. 

        Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door. "Harry, are you there?" Professor Dumbledore had changed a lot, especially after Sirius's trial. He was a lot kinder and gentler now especially towards Harry. 

        There was no reply. After a while Harry said, "Yes Professor Dumbledore".

        "The kids are going to be coming in. You better get ready."

        "Okay professor Dumbledore" Harry replied

        Harry got ready and walked down to the Great Hall. It had been decorated wonderfully, except for the Hufflepuff table, because of their winning the Triwizard Tournament. There was a picture of Cedric Diggory hovering over the Hufflepuff table. There were little fairies flying all around the place. But for some reason they stayed away from the Slytherin table. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he saw some doxys flying around the Slytherin table. He looked closer and confirmed there were some doxys. Harry couldn't understand hoe they got in. Fawkes was enjoying the fairies' acquaintances. The hall was filled with music from Fawkes. 

        Then the door of the Great Hall opened. All the kids came inside and went to their tables. 

        "HARRY! Hey! Over here." Harry turned around and saw Ron and Hermione come running at him. Ron seemed to have grown about four inches over the summer and Hermione's hair was bushier and she seemed to have grown about an inch and a half. 

         Harry, Ron and Hermione went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

        Harry looked at the Slytherins table. For some reason they didn't bite them. Instead they formed a protective barrier around the Slytherins and were fighting the fairies who surrounded them. No one bothered them because it was their fight. It wasn't smart to get stuck in other people's fights.

"I am so glad to see you. We didn't find you at the Leaky Cauldron or at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We got worried that something had happened to you. Here is late birthday present from us. We tried to send it over by air mail but it just came back to us."

Harry turned his attention back to Ron and Hermione and tucked the present inside his cloak and said thanks. It was nice to be back in good old Hogwarts.


	2. Malfoy

Chapter 2: Malfoy  
  
  
  
Harry woke up early the next morning. Or so he thought. He put on his robes and went down to the Great Hall. As he came in, all he others went to their classes. Harry took a piece of toast and caught up with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Good morning Harry." Ron said as Harry caught up with them, "we have Potions first thing this morning".  
  
"Oh man! I wish I could leave Potions," said Harry. "By the way", asked Harry, "Did you notice that the fairies have been following us?"  
  
" Yeah. Mine woke me up, and helped get me dressed by bringing me my clothes." Said Ron.  
  
"Mine brought me my books" added Hermione.  
  
Just before they reached the dungeons, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle blocked them.  
  
"Looks like Potty, Weasel, and Grouchy slept in this morning." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered.  
  
"Back off Malfoy," said Harry "Otherwise I'll." but before Harry could finish his sentence, he saw a streak of blue light. Harry's fairy's wings turned razor sharp. Then the fairy started attacking Malfoy. Malfoy's Doxy let out a blood-curdling shriek and started attacking Harry's fairy. All of a sudden, the fairy started picking Harry up and took him to his Potions class. He made it just in time. Harry saw Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron appear around him at the same time.  
  
A note appeared in his hand. It read: Meet me at the trophy room at midnight for a duel. Be there or be square. Bring no one else other than yourself. Malfoy  
  
Harry crumpled the note and put it in the pocket on his robe. 


End file.
